DBZ Maja Future: The Aftermath/ Episode 16
'' '' Turning her head Talina saw Tuscan being stabbed through the stomach with one of the black, poisonus swords of the veruc. Screaming she rushed to his side and set his head on her lap. He winced in pain and smiled up at her with blood seeping out of his mouth. **2 hours earlier....** "What are you talking about? Of course we'll win" Tuscan stated. 'You sure" a warrior asked him as they watched the saiyan with purple eyes train. "Yes, I'm sure...We will win" he said firmly. Brushing off that question he set off to train again. About an hour later Elite rushs in letting everyone know that Kid Buu had attacked North City. Nodding Talina, the Z-Fighters and the Namekian fighters of Namek flew out where the battle took a turn for the worst. Blood thirsty creatures stood in front of Kid Buu, protecting him. "Attack" he screeched and the battle began. Being on the front line caused Talina to change into her full saiyan form and she went on the offensive killing many enemy forces with a single swipe of her black, volcanic sword. She continued fighting until she suceeded in killing the 2nd of the 3 thirsty verucs. One more she thought. Turning her head Talina saw Tuscan being stabbed through the stomach with one of the black, poisonus swords from the last veruc. Screaming she rushed to his side and set his head on her lap. He winced in pain and smiled up at her with blood seeping out of his mouth. Summoning upon all the saiyans and there power Talina shot a single white death blast at the ugly creature and falling to the ground the creature died spilling its black blood on the ground. Letting her black eyes soften back to there normal purple she looked down at Tuscan, warriors surrounded her and helped her carry him back to the Hospital where many other wounded were treated. Leaving Pariah to her work Talina left with her head held high despite the fact she was covered in her best friends' blood and she was close to collapsing. Many warriors bowed there heads to her as she left and upon seeing her Jace opened his arms wide and held her as she sobbed. Many hours later the saiyans took care of notifying the Elder of the situation and it was time to take Tuscan home so he could die in peace. Gulping Talina swallowed down the rest of the bitter tasteing fear as she transported herself, the other warriors and Tuscan back to Namek. Once there they whisked Tuscan away into the home of an elder namekian healer where she sat by his side and waited. Giving her a smile Tuscan said "Talina thanks for always being there and you know that I care about you a lot right and I don't want you to feel guilty", "How can I not be guilty, its my fault" she said with tears running down her face. "No Talina its not your fault and stop saying that, you know it had to happen sooner or later" pausing she looked at him but said nothing allowing him to continue "Talina I hope you know that I really care about and love you since I met you", she gave a weak smile and still crying he said "I need a favor". "Anything" she muttered "There is an egg in my house and I want you to take care of it" "What, an egg?, I dont understand" she said. Wincing again, harder this time he said "Please" finally the life left his eyes and he was gone. Lowering her head Talina stood up with her head high and her eyes a deep black. She walked the short way to Tuscan's house taking the back way. Finally, arriving she slipped inside and sitting in the corner of the back room was a round, white egg. Giving a sad smile Talina picked up the egg and make a solem promise. "I promise to take care of you and love you like you are my own, this is for you Tuscan" she said before leaving the small home. **** Upon returning to the village she quickly explained what happened and with that she left not before promising to return with the child as soon as hatched she was gone. Back on Earth she flew home where Jace was waiting, he hugged her and they spoke for a while about the egg, they decided his name would be...Tuscan. Category:Episodes Category:Random Pages